1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter setting device and more particularly to a device for setting parameters to an apparatus having multiple machine types or versions like a unit which constitutes a control unit of programmable logic controller (PLC) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The PLC for controlling factory automation (FA) system installed on manufacturing site of workshop or the like comprises CPU unit which executes arithmetic operation based on a control program, an input unit which is connected to a sensor or a switch and inputs ON/OFF signals thereof as an input signal, an output unit which is connected to an output device such as an actuator and a relay and outputs an output signal to them, a communication unit which is connected to a terminal unit located at upper level for exchanging information, and a power source units for supplying power to each unit.
Control of the CPU unit in the PLC includes cyclically repeated processing of writing a signal input through the input unit into an I/O memory of the CPU unit (IN refresh), a logical operation (execution of arithmetic operation) based on a user program constituted of preliminarily registered user program description languages (for example, ladder language), writing a result of the arithmetic operation into the I/O memory and then outputting to the output unit (OUT refresh), exchanging data with other PLC on communication network through communication unit and exchanging data with an outside apparatus through a communication port provided on the CPU unit (peripheral processing). In the meantime, the IN refresh and OUT refresh may be sometimes carried out in batch (I/O refresh). In this case, the CPU unit executes the I/O refresh processing, user program execution processing, and peripheral processing cyclically.
The CPU unit includes a program memory which stores a control program, a data memory which stores the input signal input by the input unit and output signal as a result of arithmetic operation of the control program and a processing processor which executes arithmetic operation or the like based on the control program. The control program in the CPU unit is created by description with ladder language expressed with, for example, a ladder diagram (ladder chart) by PLC user's operating a programming tool unit. Then, the created user program is downloaded to an object CPU unit by converting symbols of the ladder diagram to commands with the programming tool unit while specifying an operand corresponding to each CPU unit. The processing processor of the CPU unit sequentially reads out a command of the user program from the program memory, and information of the input signal from the data memory based on an address of the memory following an operand of this command, executes logical operation about this data based on the user program, stores a result of the operation in the data memory and outputs the stored operation result to the output unit as an output signal. The processing processor of the CPU unit executes cyclically this input signal reading processing (IN refresh processing), a user program execution processing and an output processing (OUT refresh processing).
Prior to an actual activating the PLC, sometimes a parameter setting necessary for the operation of the unit and other respective settings are performed to the CPU unit, communication unit, I/O unit, position control unit, motion controller unit and other various units as well as downloading of the above-described user program. Such settings are carried out using a special tool which is activated on a personal computer.
The PLC units include a CPU unit, power source unit, input unit, output unit, I/O unit, high function unit, communication unit and other various units. Each of these units is provided with a certain type depending on its function, performance and the like. Often there exists a plurality of units of different versions although their types are the same. The types and versions are determined by human. Some manufacturer uses a designation “type” and “machine type” or “model” which is a concept which combines the type and version. The reason why a plurality of machine types or version exist is that the version of the units which constitute the PLC is updated due to development of a new machine type equipped with new function, improvement of the specification and intensification of loaded software accompanying advancement and diversification of manufacturing method and progress of technology. Although, in this updating of the version, the processing speed is improved and new functions are added, the functions of the units which constitute the PLC of old version are transferred to new version unit while keeping compatibility with existing machine types. Therefore, user program used by older version PLC can be loaded on new version PLC as it is. The range of improvement by intensifying the functions such that they can be used by the existing units also while keeping the functions of the old version is usually an identical range which some type covers. If usability of the user program of old version is not available as it is by eliminating functions used in old version, usually, the machine type is changed. That is, the respective units which constitute the PLC updated in its version not only can be used as a product corresponding to the new version but also can be used as a substitute for an old version product.
The same thing can be said about setting of parameters to a unit. The kind of the parameters to be set up is not only different depending on the unit type but also new parameters are added each time when the version is updated. This is because the kind of the parameters which should be set up is increased or the range which can be selected is expanded even if the item to be set up is the same accompanied by addition of the function or improvement of processing speed. In this parameter setting, as described above, the parameters which can be used or set in the old version are transferred to all units updated in version. In the meantime, the technology for setting/editing the parameters has been disclosed in, for example, the patent document 1. Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-268730
Usually, the version of a tool for setting the parameter (parameter setting device) is updated corresponding to the updated version of the unit. The reason is as follow: if the quantity of setting items is increased by expansion of the function of the PLC unit of new version, the parameter setting device of old version cannot meet such expanded function (setting items) and thus, a new parameter setting device corresponding to that expanded function is needed to support that expanded function.
By the way, even if a “unit” and a “parameter setting device” are both updated in their versions, user do not always use such updated unit. That is, if the content of such an updated version is not necessary for user, often he/she will not purchase that updated unit. However, the updating of the version sometimes occurs unexpectedly of user, for example, when a unit currently in use is in trouble and thus is replaced with a new unit of the same type, it comes that he/she cannot help using an updated unit. Further, the version of the parameter setting device which user possesses is not always kept in the updated version. As a consequence, such a phenomenon that the version of the parameter setting device is not consistent with the version of a unit to be set by the parameter setting device can occur.
Unless the version of the parameter setting device is consistent with the version of the unit, malfunction may occur. That is, even if the version of the parameter setting device is updated to the newest one, when an actual unit is actuated under an older version, the unit may not operate properly when a parameter described in a definition file of the parameter setting device is written into the unit.
An object of this invention is to provide a parameter setting device which can meet a case where the version of an actual machine is inconsistent with the version of a parameter setting device for setting the unit parameter, so that the parameter can be set up without an error even if the parameter setting device which sets the parameter is in an old version, and the unit of the actual machine is in a new version and which allows a user to set the parameters without being conscious of consistency or inconsistency of the version between the both.
To achieve the above-described object, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a parameter setting device having a plurality of machine type definition file that defines a parameter for setting each of units constituting a programmable controller and being designed to set up a parameter for a unit having upper compatible in version based on the machine type definition file, comprising: a means for displaying a parameter setting screen based on the machine type definition file corresponding to a unit for inputting a parameter for the unit; a downloading means that executes a downloading of the parameter set with the parameter setting screen to the programmable controller including the unit; a means for comparing a version of the machine type definition file with a version of the unit; a means for displaying an error message when the downloading is prohibited, wherein the means for downloading executes the downloading when the version of the machine type definition file with a version of the unit are same or the version of the unit is newer, while prohibits the downloading when the version of the unit is older. This configuration prohibits generation of a setting error even if the parameter setting device for setting the parameters is in an old version and the unit of the actual machine is in a new version to allow the parameters to be set up properly, so that it can meet the case where the version of the unit of the actual machine is inconsistent with the version of the parameter setting device, thereby allowing user to set the parameters without being conscious of consistency or inconsistency between the both.
The parameter setting device may be so constituted that the downloading means executes the downloading of the parameter to make the unit operate corresponding to the version of the machine type definition file without handling as an error when the version of the unit is newer.
The parameter setting device may be so constituted that wherein the plurality of machine type definition file includes different versions of machine type definition files and the parameter is set with the machine type definition file corresponding to a newest machine type in the machine type definition files, and wherein the means for comparing compares a version of the machine type definition file with the version of the unit to be set up, prohibits the downloading when the version of the unit is older, retrieves the machine type definition file suitable for the unit from the plurality of machine type definition file, sets up the parameter based on the retrieved machine type definition file and executes the downloading of the parameter.
To achieve the above object, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a parameter setting device that has a plurality of machine type information definition file corresponding to different versions of each of units constituting a programmable controller so as to set up a parameter to each of the units based on one of the plurality of machine type definition files, comprising: a means for acquiring information about the machine type of the unit constituting the programmable controller by online-connecting to the programmable controller; a means for specifying a corresponding machine type definition file from the plurality of machine type definition file based on the acquired machine type of the unit; a means for displaying a parameter setting screen about the unit based on the specified corresponding machine type definition file; and a downloading means for executing a downloading of the parameter set with the parameter setting screen to the programmable controller including the unit. As a consequence, such a structure allows the parameter setting device to meet a case where the version of the unit of the actual machine is not consistent with the version of the parameter setting device for setting the parameter so that user can set the parameter without being conscious of the consistency or inconsistency between the both.
The parameter setting device may be designed to set up the parameter to the unit having a upper compatible version based on the machine type definition file; wherein the plurality of machine type definition file includes different versions and the version of the corresponding machine type definition file is “older” than the version of the unit.
The parameter setting device is also designed to set up the parameter to the unit storing its machine type definition file based on the plurality of machine type definition file; a storage means for storing the plurality of machine type definition file corresponding to different versions of the unit; a means for determining whether or not the version of the machine type definition file corresponding to the unit for setting parameter is stored in the storage means; a means for uploading the machine type definition file stored in the unit when the result of the means for determination shows not stored; and a means for displaying a parameter setting screen for the unit based on the machine type definition file acquired by the means for uploading.
To achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a parameter setting device for setting a parameter to a unit based on a machine type definition file that defines the parameter for each type and each version of units constituting a programmable controller, comprising: a means for displaying a parameter setting screen based on the machine type definition file of a predetermined version of the unit when editing the parameter to be set up in the unit; a means for executing a downloading of the parameter set with the parameter setting screen to the programmable controller which includes the unit; a means for controlling to compare the version of the unit used when the parameter is edited with the version of the unit at the downloading, to execute the downloading when the version of the unit used when the parameter is edited and the version of the unit are same or the version of the unit is newer and to prohibit the downloading when the version of the unit is older.
The machine type information definition file may be possessed by the parameter setting device or stored in another server, outside storage device, database or the like. The requirement is that a corresponding machine type information definition file needs to be, accessed and acquired.
As a consequence, the present invention allows user to set the parameters without being conscious of consistency or inconsistency between the version of the unit of the actual machine and a version prepared on the parameter setting device, so that user can set the parameter without an error even if the version of the parameter setting device for setting the parameter is old while the version of the unit of the actual machine is new. That is, because the parameter setting device displays the parameter input screen based on the machine type information definition file of a desired version, user can input the parameter according to that parameter input screen. When downloading to the actual machine, the parameter setting device determines whether or not a created parameter has any problem in setting to the actual machine and if it is determined that there is no problem (that the parameter is consistent with the version of the actual machine or the version of the actual machine is newer), only the parameter of a version which allows an action is downloaded and if there is any problem, the downloading is canceled. Because these determination and execution/stop of the downloading are automatically carried out, execution of the downloading means that the parameter can be set up thereby eliminating the necessity for user to be conscious of the version.
The predetermined version of the unit used when displaying the parameter screen can be an updated version. Of course, it may be other version. Usually, user prepares a parameter setting device or the like which meets the function which he/she needs. Therefore, by setting the parameters corresponding to the updated version, he/she can set the parameters for the unit which he/she requires. If the downloading of such parameters succeeds, this warrants that the version of the unit meets the updated version of the parameter setting device which user needs and at the same time, the unit of the actual machine operates as a unit for the updated version.
It is preferable to provide with a function for recording an execution of downloading if the downloading is carried out when the version of the unit of the actual machine is newer. Although according to the present invention, if a parameter of some version is operable on the unit, the parameter of that version is downloaded to the unit, the version of the programming tool side and the version of the actual machine side are not always consistent. Then, if the downloading of the parameters is executed when the versions are not consistent, by recording this fact (meaning that the processing has been performed), user can recognize that the versions are inconsistent by reading this record. Then, if there is no problem in the condition in which the versions are not consistent, user may leave it without doing anything. If required, he/she acquires a machine type information definition file of the updated or necessary version for the unit so as to keep the machine type information definition file available and sets up the parameters again based on that machine type information definition file. As a consequence, the parameter setting which allows the unit to achieve an action required by user can be executed.
It is preferable to provided with a function for, before transmitting parameters created for each of the plural units constituting the programmable controller to the programmable controller in batch, checking the type and version of each unit and if the type and version are not consistent, canceling the transmission of the parameter of the unit and proceeding to parameter transmission processing for a next unit. As a consequence, if the downloading is executed in batch, whether or not the downloading for each unit is possible can be determined.
On the other hand, the parameter setting device may be so constructed to comprise: a means for acquiring a type and a version of a unit constituting a programmable controller by connecting to the programmable controller online; a means for specifying a machine type definition file corresponding to the unit based on the type and the version of the unit acquired by the means for acquiring; and a means for displaying a parameter setting screen based on the specified machine type definition file corresponding to the unit.
As a consequence, user can set up the parameters by acquiring a machine type information definition file suitable for the configuration of the actual machine. Thus, user can set the parameters without being conscious of consistency or inconsistency between the version of the unit of the actual machine and the version of the programming tool side.
The machine type definition file corresponding to the unit is of the same type as the unit which version is older than the version of the unit. Alternatively, the version of the machine type information definition file is permitted to adopt only a consistent one.
The means for displaying the parameter setting screen may display a default value stored in the machine type definition file for displaying the parameter setting screen. As a result, user can know the suitability of the parameters to some extent thereby facilitating the setting processing. Of course, user can set up an arbitrary value from the beginning without using the default value.
The parameter setting device may further comprise: a means for acquiring a parameter set in the unit constituting the programmable controller by connecting to the programmable controller online, wherein the means for displaying the parameter setting screen checks the type and the version in the acquired parameter for displaying the parameter setting screen and prohibits to display as an error when the type in the acquired parameter is not same to the type in the machine type definition file.
Further, the parameter setting device may further comprise: a means for acquiring a parameter set in the unit constituting the programmable controller by connecting to the programmable controller online; wherein the means for displaying the parameter setting screen checks the type and the version in the acquired parameter for displaying the parameter setting screen and for displaying the parameter setting screen without changing the version in the parameter setting device when the type in the acquired parameter is same to the type in the machine type definition file and the version in the acquired parameter is newer.
Still further, the parameter setting device may further comprise: a means for acquiring a parameter set in the unit constituting the programmable controller by connecting to the programmable controller online; wherein the means for displaying the parameter setting screen checks the type and the version in the acquired parameter for displaying the parameter setting screen and displays the parameter setting screen based on the machine type definition file corresponding to the version of the unit when the type in the acquired parameter is same to the type in the machine type definition file are same and the version in the acquired parameter is older.
Still further, the parameter setting device may further comprise: a means for acquiring a parameter set in the unit constituting the programmable controller by connecting to the programmable controller online; wherein the means for displaying the parameter setting screen checks the type and the version in the acquired parameter, displays an inquiry screen inquiring whether or not adapting the version in the machine type definition file to the version in the acquired parameter when the type in the acquired parameter is same to the type in the machine type definition file and the version in the acquired parameter is older, and displays the parameter setting screen based on the machine type definition file which version corresponds to the version of the unit under a condition of a user approval for the inquiry.
Yet still further, the parameter setting device may further comprise: a function that is connected to the programmable controller online so as to acquire a parameter set in the unit of the actual machine constituting the programmable controller wherein the device for displaying the parameter setting screen sets the acquired parameter to the unit of the actual machine. If the parameter is already set in the unit connected online, it is more preferable to acquire and correct that parameter. Of course, if any parameter is not yet set in a unit of the actual machine, the parameter can be set easily if the aforementioned default value is used.
If the parameter setting device does not have (or has no information necessary for access) any machine type information definition file of a version corresponding to a given unit as a result of executing acquisition and checking of the type and version of the actual machine through online connection, the parameter setting screen cannot be displayed. However, a parameter setting screen suitable for that unit can be displayed by acquiring a corresponding machine type information definition file. That is, the present invention converts the parameter setting device to a parameter setting device capable of meeting an updated unit only by adding or installing the machine type information definition file without changing the parameter setting device itself. As a method for acquiring a novel or newest machine type information definition file, for example, there is available a method of acquiring the file by accessing a site of manufacturer of that unit and downloading it or a method of storing the machine type information definition file of the unit in that unit itself and then acquiring that machine type information definition file stored in the unit when the parameter setting device is connected to the unit online.
The present invention allows user to set the parameters without being conscious of consistency or inconsistency between the version of the unit of the actual machine and the version of the programming tool for setting the unit even if both the versions are not consistent, so that he/she can set the parameters without an error even if the version of the parameter setting machine for setting the parameter is in old version while the version of the unit of the actual machine is in new version.